Tearing the Roses
by Dripping Wrists
Summary: When Kairi discovers a romance between Sora and somebody else, love begins to crumble. A sudden burst of jealousy and angst boils to the surface of Kairi's skin. RikuSora, Yaoi. [CHAPTER 2 UP]
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everyone! It's me, Ayumi-chan!! My previous username was deleted, and I'm using this one (I lost "between darkness and light" that had over 120 reviews!) This story takes place a few years after Sora and Riku return home. Everything seems to be back to normal, but the drama is at an all-time high. Anyways, hope you guys like it!

* * *

…**t e a r i n g _t h e_ r o ****s e ****s**…

* * *

Kairi sighed, tiredly shoving her hands into the pocket on her maroon hoodie. It was an unseasonably cold night, especially for Destiny Islands. Biting her lower lip, her mind wandered back to the events of earlier in the evening.

"_So…Kairi, um…, I was wondering…do you want to go out with me?" Sora questioned, a small blush forming on his face as he sheepishly looked down at the ground._

"_Oh! Um, sure…!" the red head replied back, trying to hold back her excitement. Sora looked back up, a huge grin written on his face._

"_Really?! That's great! I was thinking about going to the movie theater later this evening, do you want to come with me?" the brunette happily asked._

"_Sure! That sounds great!"_

"_So…I'll pick you up at around 8:00? Is that okay? The theater isn't too far away, we could probably walk there and back..."_

"_That's fine! See you then!"_

The teenage girl frowned as she sat down on the wooden bench next to the bus stop. A few silver drops of rain had begun to fall, creating a few thin patches and puddles of water the concrete sidewalk lying in front of her. After getting comfortable (or, as comfortable you can get sitting on a cold, slightly damp bench), she looked at the watch on her left wrist.

'_10:39…'_

The bus came every half an hour, meaning she had just missed it…and, her curfew. Letting out another sigh of frustration, Kairi brought her knees up from the ground to her chest.

"_I'm sorry I'm late!! I just lost track of time…I ran the whole way over here!" the young boy breathlessly said, wiping sweat off his forehead._

"_It's no big deal, I'm sure we'll make it in time," Kairi replied back with a thin smile on her lips. Of course, they probably wouldn't, considering the movie started at eight twenty , and it was currently eight fifteen. Quickly shrugging it off, the two rushed off in the direction of the cinema._

'Finally, the bus is here..'

Grabbing her purse, Kairi headed towards the vehicle. It was fairly late at night, so there weren't hoards of people crowding the bus as there were during the day. After depositing two quarters into the plastic coin-box next to the driver, she sat down in a seat near the front.

"_It's not showing?!" Sora repeated, eyes widening in disbelief, "That can't be right! I have the movie schedule with me!"_

_ Digging into his left pocket, the spiky haired teen pulled out a wrinkled movie listing. His eyes scanned the page for a moment, as he looked for the right movie._

"_**See?!** Right here, it says it starts at 8:20!!"_

_ The movie theater employ glanced at the page for a moment, rolling his eyes in annoyance._

"_**See?!** Right here, it says Saturday, December 3rd! Last week." the middle-aged man said, mocking Sora's enthusiasm. The brunette panicked, looking around as the color draining from his skin. Eyes locking onto the "new" movie list (written behind the worker), he looked for another movie. However, there wasn't anything good showing for another hour or so._

_ "So...what now?" the young girl quietly questioned, breaking the awkward silence that had followed from the employ's words. Desperately trying to think of a substitute idea, Sora spoke up._

_ "Weren't Riku, Selphie, and Tidus going to eat at that new fast-food place ? Maybe we could go hang around with them...it's better than just wasting the evening doing nothing,"_

_ Kairi frowned, the idea didn't seem very romantic. With a weak smile, she nodded in agreement._

_ "Okay! I hope they don't get mad for us dropping in...I think it's only a few blocks from here, let's go!"_

Kairi zipped up her jacket and rested her head on the cold window. The metal bar going across the glass was uncomfortable, but she didn't care. A spot here. A dot there. Liquid crystal - her eyes traced the speckling dots of rain collecting on the glass. She shut her eyes.

_ "They aren't here..." said Kairi in a quiet voice. Sora sighed. Kairi felt like doing the same._

_ "Do you want to just get something while we're here?" asked Sora. Kairi could see a glimpse of red in his cheeks as his eyes fell to the floor._

_"Sure." The girl tried to smile, but the nerves couldn't tense to make the fake curve._

_ The smell of fresh french-fries and sizzling hamburger patties filled their noses as they glided to a booth and sat down._

_ The brunette boy was starting to breathe heavily. He must have realized that this was all going downhill. "L-look, I'm real sorry about all of this..."_

They hit a bump, which woke her. Only for a split second did she look around the warm bus. Her eyes grew heavy again. She saw the condensed raindrops on the window next to her begin to streak down towards the back of the bus, and eventually, onto the cold, wet road, where she felt like she wanted to leave these memories. She nestled her neck deep into her warm jacket collar and closed her eyes once again.

_ "No, no..! It's.. it's fine, really." Said the girl, looking up. Again she tried to smile. She tried to curve her lips and be happy. Nothing..._

_ "Things just aren't going the way I had planned. I really am sorry," he said sheepishly. He picked at his thumb nail under the table. He was nervous. His stomach twisted into a pretzel._

_ "Er... I think we're just having a bad da--"_

_ "Sora! Kairi!" said a voice not too far from them. Three people approached the nervous couple. They looked up and smiled happily._

Kairi woke up with a jolt. She looked out the window. Her cheek had a red mark on it from leaning against the metal bar on the window. Her right arm had fallen asleep. She looked out at the somewhat familiar passing trees and roads.

..she had missed her stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** Hey all! . Yeah, I'm going against FF by putting a disclaimer again. But ya know, who cares. I'll edit it out if I start to get worried. x3 This chapter reflects not only Kairi's side and the truth of what happened, but also Sora's side. Hope you like it!

* * *

. . . **t e a r i n g _t h e _r o s e s **. . .

CHAPTER 2

* * *

A brunette grinds his teeth until his jaws and head ache. He rests his face in the palms of his hands and thinks. No. I don't want to think. The soft cushioned bed gives him temptation to sleep. I'm not tired... He looks up and searches around his bedroom. Something. Anything. I need to get my mind in a different place. He feels sweat drops begin to condense on his head. 

He reaches for his dark blue jacket laying on his desk chair, swings it onto his body, and walks out the door. Down the hallway are pictures lined all the way down to the stair rail. They all stare at him - all of the happy faces. Smiling. Laughing. They're having a nice time there.

_At least you tried._

He kicks the rail banister at the top of the stairs, then descends.

* * *

_A warm body pushed Sora over to the wall next to the booth. A silver-haired boy turned and grinned playfully at him. "Thanks for the seat."_

_"Anytime..." he replied back, rubbing his wrist._

Delicate footsteps walked slowly down the dreary sidewalk. It seemed to go on forever. It stretched into a thin fog. A shiver rushed down the figure's spine. Its red hair was hidden underneath a light purple hoodie that had begun to speckle with darker shades.

_Tidus pulled up a chair at the end of the booth, and Selphie sat down beside Kairi. "You beat us here! You guys are good," said Selphie, looking at her watch._

_"You guys eaten yet?" asked Tidus, looking around a bit._

_"No not yet." Sora said. "We just got here."_

Her eyes watched the lines and creases in the sidewalk approach her as she walked, and then disappear into nothingness behind her. She sighed heavily. "No... No tears this time. You're fine. He's fine. It was just a bad day."

The small beads of rain blurred into crisp, silver lines, plunging into the ground; the dirt... Bringing it to a darker shade, a darker form: making it slippery and smooth, making it messy.

_Kairi bit the straw of her soda while everyone else ate._

_"And so Selphie went behind that big bush, you know, over by the cove? And she was over there, and so I went around the other way..." Tidus rambled on and on. "And that's when I jumped behind her and scared the living hell out of her!"_

_Everyone laughed. Almost everyone..._

_"It's not funny!" The blushing Selphie giggled, cramming a huge slice of pizza into her mouth. A small dab of tomato sauce gushed on her cheek. She didn't notice until after they were out of the restaurant, and it was frankly too hilarious for anyone to mention. Savor the moment._

_"So, what brought you guys to the restaurant?" Riku questioned as they all walked towards a couple of benches on a common ground not too far from the fast food place._

_Sora looked at Kairi in the eyes. A small glimmer gave a message to her, like an SOS code or sign language. "I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please just forgive me for what I'm about to say......"_

"Kairi...? Is that you?" a voice in the distant drizzle and fog said. It sounded muted. But something about the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like someone she had been with previously that day...

* * *

_"Oh, It was an accident, actually..I overheard you and the others talking about coming over here earlier, so I thought I'd drop by. Didn't expect to see Kairi here, though!" Sora lied, "But, kind of glad she came! If she hadn't, I probably would have left...didn't think you guys were going to show!"_

_Kairi's heart sunk, as she gave a half-hearted nod in agreement. The teenage girl stared down at the ground for a moment. Why had he lied like that? So, the date didn't exactly go as planned, was he ashamed of that? Was he ashamed of **her**?_

_"Oh really?" Riku said in return, with a small laugh. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling a few strands behind his ear. With a faint frown, he continued speaking._

_"Well, it's getting late, I think I'm going to head home. You guys going to stay here longer, or are you going to head out, too? If so, I can give you a ride,"_

_"Um..you know what, I think I'd rather walk home..it's not too far from here. Thanks for the offer, though," the red head mumbled, quickly heading off in the opposite direction with her head staring down at the ground. Sora turned around as well, unsure whether or not to go after her. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder pulling him back._

_"That was weird..." Riku muttered under his breathe, "Well, how about you? Your house is almost on the other side of town, do you want a ride?"_

_Sora's face turned a shade of pink, slightly flustered from Riku's actions._

_"..sure," the brunette quietly said, looking over his shoulder at Kairi, who was already half way down the block.

* * *

_

"Sora?!" Kairi yelled in return, eyes widening. What was he doing out here?!

"You haven't gone home yet?" Sora questioned in a confused voice, "or, are you just..walking around?"

"Oh, um...the bus was running late..I just got off of it now, I'm heading home," the girl explained, "why are you here?"

Sora paused for a minute, wondering what to say. He was only taking a walk due to insomnia, but this would be a good chance to apologize for his earlier actions.

"I was heading over to your house to..say...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your night, I'm sorry for running late, I'm sorry for the incident at the movie theater...I'm sorry for everything," the former keyblade master said, hanging his head low.

"That's not why I'm upset," Kairi argued, "why'd you lie to Riku and the others...?"

"I..um, I just...Riku, he...."

"What does Riku have to do with anything?"

"I didn't! I mean..I just didn't want them to know we had a bad date..!"

An long silence followed. Kairi sighed, looking away from Sora and down the street at her house.

"Goodnight Sora," the girl whispered, walking home. The teenage boy bit his lip, kicking a nearby bench in frustration. Nothing had been going right, it wasn't fair! He had lied only to save both of them from embarrassment.

..right?

He let out another sigh, beginning to turn around. But, before he could even take a step, he smacked right into a muscular figure.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" a familiar voice called, stepping back under a streetlight.

"Riku?!"

* * *

**Foot Note** Well, that was interesting. Small hints and speckles of shonen-ai were foreshadowed in this one, hope you guys liked it. I just love teasing my audience. . Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'! 


End file.
